vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| '''5-A, possibly higher Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Artificially genetically made hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, chaos energy manipulation, immortality (type 1), skilled in hand-to-hand combat, can generate a blast of black wind, teleportation, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds), can fire spears of Chaos Energy | All abilities have increased to higher levels, can generate a destructive energy blast around himself, can teleport over small distances in quick succession | All abilities increased even further | All abilities greatly enhanced, time manipulation, true flight Attack Potency: City level (is Sonic's equal) | City level | At least City level, likely higher (was able to causally destroy an army of Mephiles clones) | At least City level, likely higher | At least City Level, likely higher (is equal in power to Hero Shadow)' | '''At least' Large Planet level, likely higher (uses the same power source as Super Sonic) '''Speed: FTL (Sonic is his rival, and Sonic is at least FTL in base.) | FTL, speed is complemented by teleportation spamming | At least FTL | FTL+ '(Gets a huge boost in speed) | At least '''FTL '| '''FTL+, possibly MFTL (equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (able to lift and turn over buses with only one hand) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ, likely much higher | Class XKJ Durability: City level '''(fough evenly with Sonic several times) | '''City level | At least City level, likely higher | At least City level, likely higher | At least City level, likely higher | At least Large Planet level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless as Super Shadow Range: A few several meters, higher with Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast Standard Equipment: Inhibitor rings, Guns, Vehicles. Sometimes, also a green Chaos Emerald. Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: Shadow be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level. Super Shadow lasts for a short amount of time before he reverts back to his normal state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaos Control: The ability to control the fabric of time and space via the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Can be used to teleport long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. Chaos Spear: Spears of Chaos Energy being fired at the opponent in multiple numbers, giving a simultaneous effect of shocking and stabbing the opponent. Chaos Boost: Shadow's body overflows with red Chaos Energy and increase his destructive even higher than before. The technique gives Shadow new abilities depending on the level he uses it in, with one the lowest while three is the highest. Level 1, Chaos Snap that can instantly warp to each nearby opponent. Level 2, his Chaos Spears evolve into the more powerful and destructive Chaos Lance, which explode on impact. Level 3, he can use Chaos Blast, a large explosion based of the Super Explosive Wave of DBZ fame. It lasts for only a few minutes at best, though. The existence of this technique is questionable, but he can do a similar move in his own game and also does it in the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games. Sonic Boost: A move of where Shadow is surrounded in red aura and reaches his highest level of speed. Homing Attack: Shadow jumps into the air and somersaults onto the opponent. Spin Dash: Curls into a ball like a hedgehog and crashes into anything in his way. Light Speed Attack: An attack where Shadow gathers energy and attacks all nearby enemies at high speed. Distorted Space Attacks: Shadow has three attacks that involves him using Chaos Control to create distorted space, Air C. Burst where Shadow hides in distorted space until he comes out and attacks again. Air C. Magic ''where Shadow creates distorted space in front of him to knock enemies into the air, ''Air R. Chaos where Shadow creates Distorted Space in an orb form that follows him until it runs into an enemy Black Tornado:'' Shadow uses a spin dash in mid air at high speeds to surround his enemies in a black cyclonic vortex of air '''Key:' Base | Chaos Boost | w/o Inhibitor Rings | Hero Shadow | Chaos Shadow | Super Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Time Travelers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Leaders Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Mammals